1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retaining sling swivels on a firearm and, more particularly, using web material to retain sling swivels on a firearm.
2. Prior Art
The prior art uses primarily cord material to retain sling swivels by means of loop locks or outer retaining piece. The cord is more difficult to attach to the sling and the interface is weaker than when web material is used. The cord is also more difficult to install through swivels.